a FairyTale to Remember
by MoonBeamSorceress
Summary: An evil witch sends Inuyasha and Co. to another dimension . all forget the past and adjust to their new life except for Kagome. can she bring their forgotten memories back or will they be stuck there 4ever? Read to find out R&R ...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. but I own some of the characters in here like Yakimi, the witch.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Fairytale to Remember Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hmm", Kagome said, " Do you ever wonder if we were. well. different people?"  
  
" What do you mean Kagome", Shippou asked.  
  
" I mean if we were different characters in a whole different setting."  
  
" Like.?" Inuyasha said curiously.  
  
" I were to be a princess and Shippou would be a---- "  
  
" Now you've lost it "Inuyasha said mockingly. He looked at her his face saying, why on earth would you bring that subject up.  
  
You know. Kagome makes an interesting point." Miroku said.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha said. " " How could you agree with her?", " I thought guys were suppose to stick together?"  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha for a moment and then started to talk again.  
  
" What if the Shikon Jewel never existed and we were in a whole new different level of adventure"e continued.  
  
" Hey!" Inuyasha sneered. " Don't you dare ignore me Miroku!"?  
  
"Well at least Sango doesn't agree with this nonsense" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.  
  
" How do you know Inuyasha?" Shippou said. " You're not her and you can't read people's mind."  
  
" She's not listening"  
  
" You could probably take a hint that she's not very interested."  
  
Inuyasha and Shippou were eyeing each other, as if one of them could attack any moment. But Sango suddenly interrupted it when she said," actually Inuyasha, I quite agree."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" I told you Inuyasha!"  
  
" Oh, shut up Shippou!"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears, he wondered if this is the kind of stuff humans think about all the time.  
  
" I've always imagine myself as a powerful sorceress." Sango said with gleam in her eyes.  
  
" And I have always wanted to be a handsome warrior who rescues damsels in distress." Miroku said proudly.  
  
" Oh, that's all great, you guys." Kagome said. " How about you Shippou?"  
  
" Well I've always wanted to be a messenger."  
  
Everyone looked at Shippou in amazement. Shippou could tell that they were a bit confused and said. " A messenger wolf, come to think of it.. The fastest messenger wolf that ever lived!"  
  
*Giggle*  
  
" Wow Shippou!" Sango said. " I'm sure you don't have to imagine to make that dream come true."  
  
Shippou blushed a little. Then Kagome walked over to Inuyasha who was sitting on a tree.  
  
" Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
" What?"  
  
" What do you want to be.?"  
  
" Kagome . I'm sorry but I'm not going to join this fantasy Charade!"  
  
" Oh come on Inuyasha, have a heart!" Kagome begged.  
  
" For me?" flickering her eyebrows.  
  
Everyone looked at Inuyasha and the to Kagome.  
  
" This will never work you know." Shippou whispered to Sango and Miroku, who just stood there and watched. Kagome knew that it would never work so she gave a huge, Ugh! And started to leave. But to their surprise Inuyasha gently whispered "A full demon"  
  
" We should have expected that!" Shippou sneered.  
  
" Why the hell do you always accuse me for things?" Inuyasha asked Shippou.  
  
" I wasn't accusing you Inuyasha!"  
  
" No?"  
  
" Then what were you doing?" he growled as he was approaching Shippou in a threatening manner.  
  
" Forget what I said then". Shippou shouted.  
  
" Sheez couldn't you see I was only joking?"  
  
Sango suddenly changed the subject and said, "Wonder what it would be like if this really came true?"  
  
" Would we be who we are today?" Miroku added.  
  
Meanwhile behind the bushes the witch, Yakima, had just heard their conversation.  
  
" What fools!" Yakima said.  
  
" Just wait and see mortals and that hanyou."  
  
" This spell will send you to your imagination and teach you all a lesson that you'll never forget!!  
  
Then she laughed the most evilest laugh anybody had heard of and started to chant a spell.  
  
White robes under a druid moon. Mid summers eve is coming soon. Spells and chanting call the power to work dark witchcraft in the hour.  
  
" Spirits, take these, . " she said pointing at Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou. " Take them to their fantasy that should have been!"  
  
Then suddenly a whirl of bright yellow light descended on Inuyasha and his friends.  
  
" What the hell?" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
" What's happening?" Kagome cried.  
  
Yakimi then jumped out of the bushes and shouted your fan-- -. Kagome tried to catch a word, but it was too noisy .The swirl of yellow light just continued to swallow up Kagome and her friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please don't forget to review this!!!!! Thanx a bunch.Luvs ya all . Mwuah  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Linda and Candice!!! 


	2. Where am I?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!!!  
On the last chapter. Inuyasha and his friends just got sucked in a vortex whole thing.  
*******************************  
  
Chapter 2: A Fairytale to Remember  
**Thug**  
  
" Princess Kagome!!!" a voice shouted, " You shouldn't be fooling around at a time like this!!"  
  
" Huh" Kagome said bewilderedly, " I don't know you, and what am I doing in this.this dress?"  
  
" My lady. I am Shikono your servant, remember," the woman said.  
  
" Where are Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
" My Lady!!! Shikono said angrily." The name "Inuyasha" is not to be used in this castle."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Don't you remember?"  
  
"No I do not," she answered impatiently.  
  
" Inuyasha is the most precarious demon in Japan!" How can you not remember that, seeing how he tried to kill your father last week"  
  
"Uh. Oh yeah I remember," she said untruthfully. " How about Shippou, Miroku, and Sango.?"  
  
"Oh. Sorceress Sango is at her room, practicing her incantations." Shippou is out delivering some letters" and Miroku is out scowling for unwanted demons in the area."  
  
"Um. Shikono was it?" Would you please tell my father that I will be right down."  
  
" Of course My Lady"  
  
* Slams the door* Alone in the room *  
  
" Oh no!!!!" Kagome shouted in a panicky voice. " How could this have happened? " Oh my God, this was only a. thought.I didn't expect it to come true!"  
  
:: Walking Down the Stairs thinking to her self ::  
  
Ok well. I have to keep away suspicious thoughts. Oh my God!!! I still can't believe this is happening!!! Okay I still have to keep my cool."  
  
:: End of thought::  
As Kagome walked through the long halls of the castle, she wondered where Inuyasha was. Then her thought was interrupted when a deep voice said. " Daughter". Kagome answered" Yes father just to keep away suspicions.  
  
" I have come to the conclusion that you should marry the prince of the wolves," he continued.  
  
" Uh." Kagome said. " Who is that father?"  
  
" Kouga"  
  
" What?" Kagome shouted in disbelief." Why would you do that?!" "I don't even love him!  
  
" My dear lovely daughter, I know that this is hard but it's the only way for our kingdom to ---.  
  
" Father!" Don't you care about my feelings?" I do not care about this kingdom . I care about the people in it though." This kingdom has already reached its peak!" What more do you want?"  
  
Then Kagome stormed out of the hall.  
  
"" Thinking to her self ""  
  
Ugh! I can't believe he's doing this to me!" Oh my god I can't believe I even care?! This isn't even real! Why would I care if I marry Kouga or not! Ugh! I got to get answers." Sango would know.  
  
Kagome saw Shikono walking down the stairs and she hoped that Shikono would tell her where Sango room is.  
" Hey Shikono!"  
  
" Yes Princess?" she answered.  
  
" Where is the sorceress bedroom?"  
  
" It's up those stairs M'lady"  
  
" Thank you Shikono!"  
  
:: In thought ::  
  
Damn it! Why does the stairs have to be so freakishly long!  
  
:: Out of thought ::  
  
* Knock* * knock*  
  
" Who is it?" a woman's voice said.  
  
" Sango, it's me Kagome."  
  
" Kagome!" Sango said giving her a big hug." I can't believe you're here!"  
  
" Yeah I can't believe it either." Kagome said. " Um. Sango, do you know what's happening here?"  
  
"I honestly don't know "  
  
" Well do you remember anything about the yellow swirl of light?"  
  
" What swirl of light?" Sango said bewilderedly.  
  
" Um. Never mind." Kagome said sadly.  
  
Thinking to herself she said." I guess she doesn't remember a thing."  
  
" Hey umm Kagome."  
  
" Yeah"  
  
" Is Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha here?"  
  
" Well, I'm guessing"  
  
Master Miroku! The monsters are in the east gate! You must hurry! A man shouted.  
  
Kagome and Sango looked out the window to see what the ruckus was about. There they saw Miroku running towards the east gate.  
  
" Come on" Sango said grabbing Kagome's hand. " Let's see what's going on."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Thanx for reading this!!!! Please don't forget to REVIEW! Mwuah! 


	3. Sango and Miroku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha .I only own the setting and all the crappier stuff.Jk..  
A Fairytale to Remember  
  
Chapter 3: Sango and Miroku  
  
**************  
  
Kagome and Sango ran down the stairs and went out the east gate. There, they saw Miroku use his Wind Tunnel to suck up a beetle demon.  
" Well, what do you know." Sango said. " Miroku. helping .hmm."  
"Uh." Kagome said." Sango maybe we should.."  
  
Sango and Kagome watched in amazement. As a crowd of girls gathered around him, creating a barrier of screaming fanatics.  
*Giggles*  
Sango went in rage and stomped towards Miroku.  
"Don't worry ladies, they're enough of me to go around for everyone." Miroku said proudly.  
*Slap*  
"Ugh" Sango growled." You're so conceited." Sango walked off disgusted at the crowd full of women craving for Miroku's attention.  
He ran after Sango desperately. "Sango wait! I don't mean to be good looking! I was born this way!"  
Then Kagome went up to him and also slapped him.  
" Miroku you're so disgusting! How could you do that to her?! Your not even worth her time. Go after her, you baka!"  
  
"But what about the crowd of girls?"  
  
"Move your ass now, before I kick it all the way to china! Mush! Go!"  
  
"Okay, Okay, Jeez you don't have to get testy on me!"  
  
Miroku ran after Sango leaving the crowd of girls sad. Some even ran after him yelling " Miroku! Where are you going? Come back my bunny!"  
  
" Sorry girls, but he's taken!" Kagome sneered and ran after the both of them.  
  
Sango's POV  
  
Ugh! Why do I feel all jealous? I don't have feelings for they guy or anything, do I? No. I cant. I wont.  
  
Miroku's POV  
  
I shouldn't have done that! I'm so stupid! Now I hurt Sango. but how? Why should she care about girls crowding over me? Does she care? Could she possibly have feelings for me? No. she wouldn't. no matter how much I wanted to pursue her relation ship with me, she refused. It wouldn't change now.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
How could they be so blind? Cant they see that they love each other? They're practically made for each other. *sigh* im sure they'll find out soon enough.  
  
*************  
" Sango ,Please listen to me!" Miroku shouted through the door.  
  
" Leave me alone!" Sango said.  
  
" I didn't mean to do that!" Miroku said. " I swear to god , I didn't mean to!"  
  
Sango's POV  
  
How can I believe him? This isn't the first time! But if I don't let this go he'll think that I like him!  
  
Sango walked to the door and opened it calmly. They saw looked at each other in the eyes.  
  
"Miroku. I believe you," Sango said.  
  
" Huh?"Miroku said in surprise ." You do?"  
  
" Yeah , I do, " she said impatiently." Do I have to say it again?"  
  
" Oh no.. I got it." he answered.  
Kagome came bursting through the room .. To her surprise , the two couple weren't fighting.  
  
" Oh you two aren't fighting." Kagome said ." Good. Miroku may I ask you a question."  
  
" Yes you may.." Miroku said. "what's your question?"  
  
" Well don't you realize that we are not In our time?"  
  
" Uh."  
  
" Come on Miroku! Please try to remember! If you don't we'll all be trapped here.FOREVER!"  
  
" What do you mean Kagome!" Miroku said bewilderedly." What do you mean .. FOREVER."  
  
" I mean that . a witch cast a spell and somehow trapped us in this dimensional world!"  
"Sango. I think Kagome's lost it!" Miroku whispered to Sango.  
  
" Urgh!" Kagome growled." Hey are you lying to me or something. because everywhere you go there are girls surrounding you?"  
  
" What!?" Miroku shouted. " That's not why!? I seriously don't remember a thing..! I swear"  
  
" Hmm.." Kagome said. " Sango do you .. Uh.. Have any scrolls around here.? Written records or something?"  
  
" Yeah there's a bunch up in the library" Sango answered.\  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I can't believe that neither of them remember! How come I can remember .. But both of them can't. Oh man .. This is freakin me out!  
  
All of a sudden the y heard loud screams from the main hall, and went down to see what it was. As they were running down the stairs, they heard some shout, " Hurry! Protect the king!"  
  
Miroku then sped up his steps leaving Sango and Kagome a little bit behind . When the two women arrived, they were in a state of shock to see the demon who was attacking the King; it was the one and only Inuyasha..  
*************  
  
Thanx for reading this you guys!!! Don't forget to Review this!!! Any comments or suggestion feel free to write them down!!! Mwuah! Bye Bye!  
  
*~ MoonbeamSorceress~* 


	4. Forgotten

I don't own Inuyasha..  
Listen up.. If I put this it means there in thought..cuz the italic thing wont work!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
A Fairytale to Remember  
Chapter 4 : Forgotten  
" Ah! Inuyasha what the hell are you doing?" Kagome cried. " What's happened to you?"  
" Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha spat back at her ignoring her question.  
  
"Don't act like you don't know me!"  
" Look here wench, I don't know you so just back off! Before I am forced to take action!" he said. When he looked at her more closely, he felt a jolt of recognition, but pushed the feeling aside, for he still did not know who she was.  
Kagome stepped backwards shocked, her face apparently showing anguish and a twinge of betrayal. could he have really forgotten? No. he couldn't have. Could he?"  
" You truly don't remember?" Kagome asked pleading with her eyes.  
"There's nothing to remember! I don't know what you're talking about."  
Kagome felt all thoughts rush out of her head as he said those words. Her heart was torn apart in to thousands of pieces like the Shikon no Tama. Her eyes welled up with tears that she knew she couldn't fight back much longer.  
Inuyasha saw this and his own heart felt a twinge of sorrow, although he did not know why. ' I don't even know this girl and suddenly I feel sorry for her? I also feel something else. but what could it be?'  
"what are you crying about girl?"  
Kagome blinked back the tears because she knew it wouldn't do any good to her if she showed any signs of weakness.  
"What makes you think I was crying?" she lied. " I was just bringing moisture in my eyes to clear them up. 'that was the worst lie ever.'  
Knowing that she lied, he was about to comment on her effort to try and deceive him, but decided against this. He knew she would be speechless and become depressed again, and somehow, he didn't want to see her that way.  
" My lady, get out of the way!" Kouga said. " you'll get in the way my mate, my love."  
Kagome frowned at Kouga's words as Inuyasha felt jealousy and rage overwhelm his entire being. He felt himself getting red from all his bottled up anger. He was just about to unleash this fury on this fool of a wolf demon, when Kagome saw his reaction.  
'Why does he look so angered? Could it have anything to do with Kouga's calling me mate? But that's not possible. he just said that he didn't remember anything of me. "  
Inuyasha ran towards Kouga in a attack position when suddenly, Miroku appeared and unleashed his wind tunnel. Afraid that he was going to get sucked in the vortex, he retreated the fight and left out of the window.  
  
"Are you okay Kagome, Love?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Would you please stop calling me that!" she spat back at him as she stormed out of the hall and to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Please REVIEW this story!I'd love it if u do and if u have any suggestions please tell me!!! Thanx !  
  
*~moonbeam sorceress~* 


End file.
